A Not-So-Intimate Situation
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: Dr. Whale has finally managed to break the Blue Fairy out of her shell and the two are ready to take their relationship to the next level. However, just as they are about to get intimate, something unexpected happens and completely ruins the mood. Co-written with Madame Moffat Jasper. We figured there needed to be more BlueWhale out there. Major fluff!


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a little something Madame Moffat Jasper and I thought up. It's from the OTP prompt on Tumblr "your OTP is about to get intimate or is in the middle of getting intimate when one of them accidentally does something sill to kill the mood (maybe got the hiccups, super ticklish someplace, etc.)" We figured that there definitely aren't enough FrankenFairy stories out there, and they're perfect. I wrote the Blue Fairy (or Lina, because we figured she needed a name), and Madame Moffat Jasper wrote Dr. Whale. So enjoy!**

A Not-So-Intimate Situation

Victor Whale had his arms wrapped around her waist and tilted his head to catch her lips in another kiss. Lina was beautiful, she was everything Whale couldn't have but Frankenstein so desired. He pulled back and placed a few kisses on her neck trailing down to her collarbone. "Are you . . . are you sure you want this?"

Lina closed her eyes and sighed softly as he started placing kisses down her neck, tilting her head slightly. "Yes..." She said softly in response. Part of her, the more sensible part, was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this; that it was against all of the fairy laws. Another part really didn't care; she wasn't a true nun, having never taken vows, and she was no longer a fairy. What was actually holding her back?

She had complied. Victor pulled her closer to him and tucked a short strand of hair behind Blue's ear. "You know we can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable." Vic whispered to her, his hands trailing up and down the small of her back.

She was a nun; Whale almost grinned at the thought! He had finally found a woman to be with. It was just a shame it took 28 years and a broken curse.

Blue opened her eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, her breath hitching as he trailed his hands up and down the small of her back.

In all her life—both cursed and not—no one had ever made her feel anything like he did. She herself had frowned upon such relationships quite openly in her previous life as the Blue Fairy. But now . . . now she wondered what she had ever been thinking.

Leaning forward, Vic moved one of his hands behind Lina's head and caught her lips in an open mouthed kiss before his hand moved one of her legs to hook around his waist and hoisted her up to carry her towards one of the bedrooms in his house. It took effort, but he managed to put her on the bed, and crawl over her, latching onto her neck. He only broke away to pull his shirt off.

The kiss caught Lina slightly by surprise, but she soon recovered and quickly responded to the kiss. As he lifted her, her eyes widened, once more in surprise, but she didn't break the kiss and let her eyes flutter closed once more.

A few moments later, she found herself on a soft surface, which she assumed was most likely the bed. When he broke away, she watched as he pulled off his shirt, her breath hitching in her throat at his toned form.

Victor kept his eyes locked onto hers and put his hands under her blouse, slowly trailing them up to take her shirt off as well. He trailed a kiss from her waistline following the trail of the cloth, and his cool fingers brushed against her skin.

As he began removing her blouse, his kisses following it, she watched his eyes. When his cool fingers brushed her skin, however, she gasped and rolled over laughing, knocking him over as she did so.

Vic had fallen off of her with a confused look on his face, and a tilt of his head. The Doctor's confusion then turned into a small smile of his own. "You're ticklish?" He asked and with a mischievous grin, he reached over to poke her ribs.

Lina stopped laughing, a look of surprise on her face at his words. "Ticklish? What would make you say that?" She asked with a serious expression on her face, before squealing again when he poked her in the ribs.

"Oh I don't know," Victor grinned and moved over to kneel beside her, a smug look in his eyes. "Maybe cause I'm a doctor, and when I do this," he poked her once again this time on both sides, "it's adorable."

Seeing Victor grin and start to move toward her, Lina began to back away as much as the bed would allow her. A doctor . . . of course, the doctor excuse again. But before he could even finish the sentence, she was laughing again due to being poked on both sides. "Don't do that!" she squealed, hitting him playfully.

"Or what?" Victor asked enjoying this a lot. He leaned down to kiss her and then poked her again. "You going to do something about it?"

"Stop it!" she laughed, shoving his hands away and rolling away from him. "Yes, in fact, I am going to do something," she added once she caught her breath. "I'm going to . . . I'll . . ." She stopped and sighed, at a loss for words. It seemed she had most likely lost.

Victor wrapped his arms around Blue and pulled her towards him, "You're done for." He said in a teasing tone. "You do know in going to use this against you." His need for her was gone completely and replacing it was the need to just be near her.

She gasped as he pulled her toward him. Listening to his words, she tried to look worried but ended up letting out a small laugh. "I kind of figured," she admitted. It was the reason she had never told him, but now it was out and she was going to have to watch what she did. Smiling up at him, she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before snuggling into his chest.

Smiling down at her, Victor kissed her head. "You're beautiful. Have I told you that before?" He asked and tilted his head. "I think you're beautiful and amazing... And beautiful." The doctor made sure his arm was snug around her and pulled her on his lap to hold her closer.

Flattered, Lina looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, if you haven't told me before, you certainly have now," she laughed, looking back up to meet his eyes before resting her head on his chest once more.

Victor ran his hand up and down her arm; his blue eyes seemed brighter then ever. "Do you want to move in with me?" He asked, "I think that would be great. That way I could tickle you even more." Whale chuckled kissing her neck.

Pulling back, Lina looked at him in surprise, and slight mock horror at the thought of more tickling. "I was going to consider it," she started. "At least, until you mentioned more tickling. I'm not so sure now..."

At that, Victor turned her over so he was lying on top of her. "Then I guess I'll just have to tickle you till you say yes." He said and pinned her arms down with his knees and moved his fingers rapidly on her sides.

Lina tried to resist for a few moments, squirming around underneath him. A few moments later, she ended up in a fit of laughter. "Alright, you win!" She exclaimed. "You win! Please stop!"

"I'm sorry," Victor said, moving his head closer to her mouth. "I didn't hear you, you need to speak up!" The man teased and poked her ribs again.

The sound of her laugh was like bells, and it was the best thing he's ever heard.

"Stop, please! Please," she started out speaking rather loudly, but by the end it sounded more like a whimper in between laughs.

Victor chuckled and got off of her, lying beside her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. "I think I win." He said with a wink. "You're at my mercy when it comes to the power of the tickles."

Snuggling into Victor's chest, Lina rolled her eyes. "I told you that already," she groaned. Yes, she would definitely have to watch what she said or did from now on. Either that, or she would really have to learn how to run from him.

Vic laughed, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say that again." Victor said kissing her hair.

Raising her eyes to meet his, Lina gave him a soft smile. "For the record," she started. "I think it would be nice to move in together."

It had only taken 28 years—although, way more in her case—for the two of them to find one another, but it felt natural. If the feelings she had were anything like the true love Snow and Charming shared, she could certainly get used to the prospect of true love.

Victor ran a hand through his hair, a grateful smile on his lips. The Good Doctor nuzzled against her hair kissing her shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." He said in a low whisper placing a gentle kiss along her skin and taking her hand.

He kissed her palm and smiled. "You don't know how happy that would actually make me Lina. I..." He snorted softly. "I love you, you know that?"

He loved her? That was one phrase she had never thought she would hear at all in her lifetime. The shock disappeared off her face and it was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "I do now," she said softly, a blush growing on her pale cheeks. "I love you too."

Victor smiled down at her and lifted her chin, slowly giving her a kiss that wasn't as needy as the kisses earlier but still full of the passion that was just for her. Not like the Dr. Whale that once had given that special passion to everyone.

Lina felt herself melt into the kiss. It wasn't as heated as the kisses they had shared earlier, but it was still full of a passion that she knew only he could give to her.

Victor pulled away only for a second. Before pushing her back into the bed and continuing the kiss. "Now . . . why don't we . . . continue with . . . what we were doing earlier?" He said in between kisses, his blue eyes once again sparkling with mischief.

**I hope everyone enjoyed! It's our first collaborative story, so let us know how we did and leave a review!**


End file.
